(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microsurgical flexible suction tubes used to draw tissue matter and liquids during electrosurgical procedures.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices have used a variety of different electrosurgical tools and suction combinations. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,833; 3,902,494 and 3,828,780.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,833, a disposable electrical surgical cautery with suction control feature is shown wherein suction and power are supplied separately to a single non-interchangeable tool.
Applicant's device combines power and suction means in a resilient multiple tool receptacle end of a suction tube.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,494, a suction surgical instrument is shown having an electrode near the suction tube to prevent clogging of the suction port.
Applicant's invention encloses in the resilient end portion of a suction tube, a pair of flexible electrical contacts to provide power to a variety of microsurgical tools that can be attached to the tube combining positive power and suction connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,780 discloses an electrocoagulator-suction instrument having an open ended metal tube that is inserted in an instrument for contact with the suction passageway and an exposed wire is provided. Separate suction and electrical lines supply suction and power to the instrument.
Applicant's device provides a suction and power source in a single device for use with instruments that are interchangeably positioned in the end of the suction tube.